


Duet

by giggling_bubble



Series: Dribbledy, Drabbledy, Gobbledy, Gook [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Duet, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Karaoke, Marichat, Secrets, Singing, Support, Teamwork, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggling_bubble/pseuds/giggling_bubble
Summary: Marinette wasn't one for sneaking out; especially not without telling her best friend where she was going. Although, everyone has to have their secrets, right? Turns out she's not the only one that's been hiding something from their best friend.





	Duet

This was a guilty pleasure that Marinette had kept to herself for the last year. She hadn't even told Alya and don't think she didn't feel guilty. This splurge on a cab this far out was the one treat she'd allowed herself in months. Finals were over and winter break was here. It was time for Marinette to cut loose in the most energetic and passionate way she knew how; karaoke.

Her voice was never something to write home about, but it was in no way something to sniff at. The joy of singing karaoke wasn't necessarily the voices, anyway. A lot of it was in the performance itself. Tonight she was determined to win.

Her cab dropped her off in front of the packed lounge. There were dozens of people lined up to get in. Luckily, Jerome was doorman tonight and recognized her. He waved her in, "Mari, sugar, you made it!"

"I'm lead tonight...for the first time EVER! Of course I made it!" This bar did something they called 'Lead Nights' where finalists for their annual Christmas Karaoke competition met their partners and performed a set for the evening; the entire night they handled music like in a lounge. In the end they'd vote the favorite through the next week. Marinette had never done a lead night before because she'd never made it this far. Usually, she couldn't make it out often enough to be picked as a finalist. This year she'd made an effort and it paid off. 

Tonight, she and some other guy or girl, would handle singing all the songs. Piece of cake, right? Although, she was a bit nervous. She always got performance anxiety singing in front of people. She had two rules; 1) don't sing in front of people you know if you can help it and 2) when in doubt, don't. Alya had never heard her sing anything outside of music class or Christmas carols. The way she sang karaoke was much, much different; theatrical and powerful would describe her perfectly.

"Welcome, welcome," Mike, the owner announced, "I can feel the excitement in this room! I am just as thrilled as you all are. Our last set of finalists are here to entertain you all. Although, we should let them in on our surprise for this year's competition, don't you think?" There was loud applause and wolf whistles. "Yes, our theme this year is love! So, tis the season, right? Plus, nothing says love like a duet. Our finalists are not going to be competing with each other next week. No. They will be competing with our other karaoke couples as duets. Now, are you all ready to meet our finalists?"

Marinette's head was swimming. Mike had sprung that on her. They never announced that. She was never informed. She hadn't heard she'd be singing duets with anyone. The rules had always been everyone on their own, but now it was cooperative? The entire competition had changed. Marinette was sure of herself, but this trusting a stranger business made the entire situation a little more anxiety inducing.

"Let's give a hearty welcome to our male lead, none other than Paris's very own Chat Noir!!"

Marinette's heart was in her feet. The room was spinning and she couldn't breathe! He hadn't mentioned that he sang karaoke. Although, she had to hand it to him, she'd never thought about using her alter ego as her stage persona. Ugh, man, she really wished she had. Kind of. She supposed that if she had they might not have been singing together. She knew she could trust Chat. Her anxiety was lessened just a little. This duet thing might be fun, after all.

"And our female lead, please welcome, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

Chat's breath caught in his chest as he saw her, Marinette, heading up to the stage. Quiet, shy Marinette sang karaoke?! His world felt like it was gently rocking. His heart swelled as she smiled up at him.

"Hey, Chat!" she greeted softly.

"Princess!" he cheered and couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around her and spinning on the stage. "I didn't know you sang karaoke!"

"Likewise," she blushed as he put her back down.

He was staring at her with unbridled awe and admiration. Marinette couldn't help the blush that flooded her features.

"I don't tell anyone," she bit her lip nervously.

He leaned in to whisper softly in her ear, "It'll be our secret."

"Apparently, they approve!" Mike announced after watching their amiable exchange, "Welcome our final duet pair." There was a thunderous applause.

Marinette took Chat's hand in her own and squeezed, "I was nervous, but now I think it'll be ok."

He sang sweetly in her ear, "Then I look at you and the world's alright with me..."

"Just one look at you and I know it's gonna be..." she finished. They both grinned approvingly at each other. Yeah, they'd be fine. _A lovely day._

Their first song to sing together was "Baby, It's Cold Outside." It was an audience request and Marinette smiled.

"Are you ready for the vocals on this one?" he asked. She could imagine his eyebrow raised under the mask.

"Watch me," she smiled. This was the kind of song she'd hoped for to demonstrate her vocal gifts. She may not be dressed as Ladybug, but with him by her side, she could do damn near anything.


End file.
